Matilda (Angry Birds)
Matilda, the White Bird is the tetartagonist in the Angry Birds series of games created by Rovio Entertainment. First introduced in 2009, the character is one of the original five birds in the Flock. She is the only bird with two corpses. In The Angry Birds Movie, she is a major character and in it's sequel, she is a supporting character. She first appeared in level 2-14 of the first episode, Poached Eggs and has appeared as a playable character in every version and episode of the game released so far, though she is not necessarily in all levels. In the Fuji TV exclusive episode: Sakura Ninja, White Bird appears dressed as a geisha. This was the first time she has appeared in costume in any game and completely new game sprites were created for this episode. In the film, she was voiced by Maya Rudolph, who also voiced as Burn in Turbo and Precious in The Nut Job films. Appearance Matilda has a round that resembles an egg shape profile with three black feathers on top her head and black eyes. She also has yellow blush in each side of her eyebags and her stomach is off-white. In her defeat sprite her yellow blush becomes purple when she knocks the obstacles. In Angry Birds Toons until Angry Birds 2, Matilda changes her appearance and the black feathers on top of her head and tail had a pink tip along with two tail feathers, her yellow blush is now pink and gains eyelashes on her both of her eyes. In the Angry Birds Movie, Matilda appears as a white anthropomorphic Chicken with the same appearance as in her toons version but with white feathered arms, as she is shaped more like a teardrop than an egg. Her eyes are now teal instead of black, her beak is similar to Chuck's, but the top of her beak is taller. Her black and pink feathers at the back are now large and has three feathers instead of two and has extra three black thin large feathers. Her black and pink feathers on top of her head is also large and gains another feather to make it three feathers and has an orange slippers. Ability Despite being one of the largest of the birds, Matilda is weak in physical strength. The egg bombs she deploys have decent power but suffer from a short blast radius and tend to be overestimated in their effect on the structure. Once the egg is dropped, Matilda's corpse then flies up and explodes to the right. Additional damage can be done to the fortresses if the egg is dropped in such a way that it launches the corpse into the structure. In the movie version, Matilda uses the same ability as her game counterpart but the egg bomb that she deploys has a pink hue as it explodes in a pink dust once launched, and proceeds to bounce around upon impact with a solid object, unlike the game counterpart. She can also lay egg bombs as she pleases to deal more of the pigs on the ground as well. Character Personal Data *Name: Matilda *Known Aliases: White Bird *Group Affiliation: The Flock Personality White Bird was as responsible as the Red Bird but not as stressed as her. White Bird has the essence of a mother. She's very caring, especially towards the Blue Birds as the young ones always got into trouble. While she does appear to lay eggs, the eggs explode. she has been seen in the presence of a female White Bird during the St. Valentine's Day holiday but She full connection with this bird is unknown. History Little is known about White Bird’s history before the events of the first Angry Birds game or how he acquired the ability or skills to drop explosive eggs. In the course of the battles with the Pigs, she has traveled to many different locations and environments, including the desert, underground caves and beaches. The Pigs never rest in their quest to steal eggs and the Flock often has to retrieve their eggs on holidays and special occasions. In one instance, the Pigs captured the entire Flock, including White Bird. It was only for the actions of Terence, the Big Brother Bird that the Flock was freed. At an indeterminate time later, the Flock was captured as rare birds and taken to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil where they fought with Blu and Jewel and their friends against Nigel the cockatoo and Mauro and his marmosets. Black Bird and White Bird did not appear originally in Rio, but arrived shortly after the others, so it is possible they were not captured originally and made their way to Rio to find Red Bird, Yellow Bird and The Blues, or were captured at later times. Relationships Red "How about that, my teacher can shoot fireballs out of her butt." -Red regarding Matilda in the Angry Birds Movie Red and Matilda have a very stable relationship. Red entrusts Matilda in looking after the eggs, and Matilda also concerns in Red's mental state and his anger. They first met within anger management classes, as she was his instructor. Matilda is also a valued member in Red's flock. Bomb Bomb and Matilda definitely have some sort of romantic relationship. Bomb kisses Matilda in the Toons episode Clash of Corns and Matilda thinks about Bomb 4% of the time. Matilda was also Bomb's anger management teacher and mentor in The Angry Birds Movie. In the Angry Birds Flight School Comic, "The Garden", Bomb volunteers to watch over Matilda's garden when she goes away for a wildflower-hunting expedition. She calls him sensitive and caring and even kisses Bomb before leaving, hinting that she may have feelings for Bomb. While she's returning, she states that she didn't worry about her garden because Bomb was looking after it, suggesting that she trusts Bomb the most out of all the birds. One bird in the background even says that Bomb likes Matilda. When she comes back, she is overjoyed to see that her garden became a water garden and gives Bomb a big hug while blushing. But she was unaware that Bomb accidentally flooded her garden with too much water while she was away. Minion Pigs The pigs like Matilda for her caring personality. In the Toons episode Robo-Tilda, she cares for the damaged minion pig. For the most part, she doesn't want to hurt the pigs sometimes, but rather just wants peace between them and the Flock. Terence In the Angry Birds Movie, Terence shows multiple romantic feelings for Matilda. She is also his mentor in anger management class. Trivia *The White Bird's physical appearance seems to be based on an egg shape, due to the egg it encases inside its body. *White Birds and (technically) Orange Birds are the only birds to have two different corpses. *White Bird is the second largest playable bird in the game, next to Big Red Bird. *White Birds are also the only birds to have projectiles. *Birds and corpses are impervious to eggs. If the player drops an egg on a corpse or a bird waiting their turn on the slingshot, the egg will bounce off. *The White bird is possibly based upon the Snow Bunting or a Chicken. *Originally, the White Bird had a nervous expression. However, she was redesigned in later versions to appear angrier. She still keeps this original appearance in mobile versions of the original game and Seasons. *The White Bird, as well as the Boomerang Bird, Orange Bird, and some pigs are the only Plush Toys with openable beaks. *In the Summer Pignic Animated Short when the White Bird is on the slingshot, the Boomerang Bird accidentally trips and knocks over the slingshot causing her to fling in a different direction. But strangely when he reaches the ground, instead of releasing her explosive egg like she does in every other game she stars in, she explodes right on the spot thus, leaving a small but noticeable crater. *In the Mighty Eagle poster, the White Bird is a chicken. However in her case, she drops explosive eggs rather than laying natural eggs. *Out of the five original members of the Flock, White Bird is featured the least often, possible due to his being the last of them to be featured. Later episodes would make the White Bird very common, on par with the Yellow Bird. *Originally, one of her cheeks became purple when she became a corpse (to look like a black eye). However, it was redesigned to look normal yellow. *The White Bird and the Boomerang Bird are the only birds that don't have a role in Angry Birds Space (yet). *White Bird can make Boomerang Bird's launch noises in Angry Birds Facebook. Gallery White_classic.png|White bird before the Rio/Chrome version White_r.png|White bird in her Angry Birds Rio Appearance AngryBirds-openingscene.jpg Matilda Toy Care.PNG Putinki kortti kuori 7632320 650x650 160213.jpg Angrybirdsvalkeatlinnut.jpg White bird.jpg Plush white 1.jpg ABMovie_Matilda.png|Matilda in the movie Matilda as C3PO.jpg|Matilda as C-3PO. 250px-Energon-Nautica-Bird.jpg Sakura_Bird_Official.jpg Category:Angry Birds Heroes Category:Animals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mute Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Female Category:Healers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Famous Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Military Category:Cowards Category:Comic Relief Category:Insecure Category:Pessimists Category:Genius Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Dimwits